


You are my sunshine

by Camisado527



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, This Is Sad, alex is dead, unless yall want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: Thomas Mourning Alex's death.(This is sad...)





	You are my sunshine

“ You are my sunshine… “ 

Thomas kneels in front of the grave

“ My only sunshine… “ 

Thomas sung

“ You made me happy… “ 

“ Alexander why… you’re such an idiot. “ 

“ When skies were gray. “ 

Alexander Hamilton got into a duel with Aaron Burr like an idiot and Thomas was left to deal with the the aftermath. 

“ You’ll never know dear, “ 

“ How much i love you… “ Thomas sang, crying. 

“ Please don’t take my sunshine… “   
He could feel Alexander singing along. This made him weep more. 

“ Away. “ He choked out.


End file.
